Tenno Naruto
by Mrtakeiteasy
Summary: From the power of the forbidden scroll, Naruto’s body warped out of the history of Konoha, odd things are happening as Naruto stumbles upon another place where his ancestry may also have it’s own status.. NarutoxMai Otome Manga Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Summery : From the power of the forbidden scroll, Naruto's body warped out of the history of Konoha, odd things are happening as Naruto stumbles upon another place where his ancestry may also have it's own status.. NarutoxMai Otome (Manga) Crossover.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Mai Otome (Manga)

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Short notice : I will just say that I will partly not be following things such as future learning's from the manga such as family members.

Chapter 1 : I'm a…WHAT?!?

"MONSTER"

"DEMON"

"LEAVE KONOHA YOU FREAK OF NATURE"

Naruto laid low on the ground bleeding just waiting for the pain to leave just staring into the moon…waiting for something to happen. The pain finally went away over a while as the villagers had gotten their fill of beating up the demon like usual.

"…When will they stop…When will it stop hurting?" Naruto talked to himself as he just laid in the alley of some area within Konoha.

Time passed abruptly as seconds turned into minutes…and minutes then turned into hours. He just stayed there just doing nothing contemplating about the reasons to why the villagers hated him. Nothing ever made sense in his life, just that they attacked him. After time passed by, he finally struggled to get up wobbling a little before standing partly strait.

He then started to limp his way back to his apartment which was still far away…Yes, life was always the same for Naruto. Such were the days when it was his birthday, almost every person who witnessed that event indirectly despised him.

He slowly limped back just awaiting the next day, which was to be the day of the genin exams. It wasn't just anything to him…It was the very first steps to the top, to become the Hokage. His goal for Hokage was merely a means of respect…something which he longed for, almost to a point where his life meant nothing.

He then opened his apartment door as he walked within his department filled with graffiti like every single other year before plopping on his bed with ripped up bed sheets before going to sleep. If anyone may have noticed, there was a tear which slid down his cheek every time.

Hokage's Office

"Hmmm…Naruto, you must endure their punishments if you are ever to grow past them. To face these pains will surely aid you in becoming a great leader, and to run creates an even greater coward." The Sadaime said as he puffed smoke out after smoking his pipe.

"Hokage-sama, It seems as though someone is planning to steal our forbidden scroll!" a jounin said as he appeared within the Hokage's room.

"Do not worry, the Forbidden scroll is only but a name, it holds no information that is truly dear to us…However, it does hold something which is only important to someone." The Third hokage said. "Each of the Jutsu held within that scroll is but chakra exhausting techniques, any jounin technically is able to read it to their own delight. It's name is just for the intimidation of other countries."

"Hokage-sama, but it seems that letting out the secret will be of danger to us as well." The jounin cried out.

"I am our Hokage, I will let no harm befall any of us." The Sadaime chuckled before smiling, "This is because I am this villages Hokage, and everyone is my family."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The jounin said before disappearing.

"Now Naruto, let us see how tomorrow falls out. If my hunch proves correct, Mizuki shall persuade you into stealing such scroll…" The sadaime said before a huge blush and some blood came out of his nose, "And if so…I'll be able to see that technique again ehehehe…"

Somewhere around the backround the words pervert were heard…

The morning within Naruto's Apartment.

"YOSH!!" Naruto yelled aloud before a shoe smashed right at his head.

"BE QUIET, It's still morning idiot!" A passerby said as they continued with their walk.

No, the villagers knew in their hearts Naruto was truly not a demon, but within their minds they could not put away the belief. It was just that he was too innocent…maybe annoying from all his pranks, but too innocent.

"Hai!!" Naruto yelled back before being smacked by another shoe. "Thank you for the new shoes like usual!"

He then put on his supposed new shoes as he then charged to his academy…

2 hours later (Yea…I'm quite not into details of his miraculous failure)

"YOU FAIL FOR THE THIRD TIME IN THE ROW NARUTO!!!" Iruka said aloud again as Naruto walked out dejected.

"Common Iruka, His Bunshins were actually close to being real if you take it into consideration." Mizuki said trying to be apathetic.

"You of all people should understand better then I, A ninja who can't even create a basic bunshin will obviously die the fastest from being unable to even fool his opponent. A Ninja is based upon quick assassinations and deaths from illusions speed. Taijutsu was created in case that we were to be against other ninja's meaning a prolonged battle." Iruka said as he sighed.

"I'll go and give him a pep talk then, I feel bad for him." Mizuki said giving a small smile.

"Alright, I think he needs one too." Iruka said. "He doesn't really have any friends…I kind of feel bad for him, but I can't favor any students as a teacher."

"I understand, I'll be going then." Mizuki said as he disappeared.

Naruto was walking across the same district again as he was planning to return back to the home he once lived in. Sadly, he had not passed again and his failures were finally catching up to him bringing down his motivation.

"Awww…Man! I was so close…ARGH" Naruto said messing up his hair in total frustration.

"It's ok Naruto-chan! You know that Iruka-sensei was just doing it to be impartial." Mizuki smiled on the outside, but inside grinning evilly.

"But…He didn't have to yell at me too…he could have just let me off a little easier." Naruto said as he looked down in sadness.

"I understand, don't worry though, that's why I'm here of course! I'm going to give you a second chance in order to become a genin." Mizuki said.

"REALLY?" Naruto's face lit up as he heard the words second chance and Genin.

"Of course, Even though Iruka can be a stiff prick sometimes, he really did wish for your passing! Here, this is all that you need to do." Mizuki said as he grabbed a map from out of his pocket. "This is the map of the Hokage's office, I want you to retrieve the Forbidden Scroll which is sealed all the way inside. Don't worry, I have already gotten the Hokage's consent to administer this test. He, however, is also in on it so will act like you are an intruder. I have faith in you Naruto, when you are done go to the end point over here."

Mizuki then gave the map to Naruto as he pointed to where he wrote the time and the placement to where they were to meet. He didn't exactly expect Naruto to fully be successful, but hey, if he had died in the process, no one would accuse him or hate him really. So in a way, it was going to be a win-win situation for him.

"THANKS MIZUKI-SENSEI! You're the best, I won't let you down in becoming a Genin." Naruto said genuinely happy to get another chance.

"I'm sure…heh" Mizuki said as he saw Naruto run off to the Hokage's office to start his infiltration. "Now I guess it's about time to suit up and stage either my escape or the demon's death."

Hokage's office

Being around 5 hours later from when he got his supposed exam, Naruto crept all the way into the office.

"Oh, Naruto, what brings you here at this time?" The Sadaime truly surprised to see Naruto at that time.

"SEXY NO JUSTSU" Naruto yelled aloud as the third hokage blasted off with a stead of blood from his nose permanently knocking him out for at least an hour.

"Now…it's time to get that scroll." Naruto said as he grabbed the Forbidden scroll and jumped out of the Hokage's building and ran to the meeting point.

Forest

"Hmmm…Seems like Mizuki-sensei isn't here yet…" Naruto said silently as he was just about to open the scroll

"Ah…Naruto-chan, congratulations on getting past Hokage-sama…" Mizuki giggled in quite a creepy way as he stood in his full ninja outfit.

"Mizuki…sensei?" Naruto said a little freaked out by him…unsure if he was going to attack or rape him.

"Yes…?"

"Are you a pedophile?" Naruto asked EVER so innocently.

"NO!!! I'm here to steal that stupid scroll you took you idiot! Besides, I don't like little boys THAT much…just a little more then others…" Mizuki said blushing a little before nodding he head as grinning again. "NOW DIE"

He then threw a huge shruiken at Naruto as he scrambled to the left barely dodging it.

"You almost killed me!" Naruto said.

"Obviously…you a demon…and I HATE demons…You of all people should realize why people hate you. It should be so obvious you know?" Mizuki said as his giant mouth started to open.

"Once upon a time…blah blah blah….Kyuubi…blah blah blah…demon, you're the fox blah blah…"

This exactly was Naruto's interpretation of what Mizuki was saying due to his panicked state, exactly when Mizuki was still talking, Naruto managed to make a bunshin and ran for it.

"And so..THEREFORE I SHALL KILL YOU!" Mizuki was just around to say before the bunshin popped leaving him at a blank state. "Damn…I can't believe I didn't notice him switch with a bunshin"

He then lept off in search to anywhere Naruto could have been.

Meanwhile, Naruto quickly settled down as he stared hard into the Forbidden scroll Mizuki seeming was trying to get.

"If Mizuki-sensei is trying this hard to get it…maybe it can teach me something too…"Naruto said as he opened the scroll ever so slightly.

Hokage's Office

"NO! NARUTO HAS OPENED THE SCROLL!" The third Hokage yelled aloud as the 4ht hokage had clearly said that NO ONE that was related to him was to ever read the scroll. "What will happen now Arashi-san, it seems that your son has gotten himself into a lot of trouble…"

Back to forest where Naruto is

The scroll suddenly became a suction as Naruto's hand like a magnet was caught on and pulled strait into the scroll.

"AGHHH" Naruto yelled aloud trying to get out before what seemed like being sealed right into the scroll.

A bright then surrounded all of Konoha and before long, the whole fire country had been surrounded by the glow. The boy who held the Kyuubi was no more, the boy names as Uzumaki Naruto no longer existed. At least, within the world of Konoha…

Hokage's Office

"…The Final purpose of the seal…was to erase the existence of his own son by teleporting him to another dimension so he does not have to suffer." The third hokage said as he puffed some more smoke. "Uzumaki Naruto…it seems that you have a new life to live, it may have been unwise for me to keep you here, but I believed you could have made it as a shinobi."

Then the white light suddenly passed by and flashed across the third Hokage.

"Hmmm…I wonder when the next Itcha Itcha Paradise book is going to come out." The Sadaime thought as Naruto was no longer in the histories of Konoha.

Author notes : Lol, I felt like writing a crossover with Mai Otome. I've seen lot's of other Crossovers, but I just feel like this one was going to be really fun to write about. This is going to be like those dimension going over type things, and no, probably no one from Konoha is going to appear over there…well…who knows XD. Anyways, I'm using the Mai Otome from the manga to crossover, not the Anime. Rated M for later Ecchiness haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery : From the power of the forbidden scroll, Naruto's body warped out of the history of Konoha, odd things are happening as Naruto stumbles upon another place where his ancestry may also have it's own status.. NarutoxMai Otome (Manga) Crossover.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Mai Otome (Manga)

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Short notice : I will just say that I will partly not be following things such as future learning's from the manga such as family members.

Chapter 1 : A white light and a new stone

'Naruto…'

His eye's slowly started to open…Wincing at the bright light that was surrounding him slowly compelled to see that who was calling for him.

'Naruto…'

He slowly started to get up, his body aching a little giving him the signal that he was still alive.

'Naruto…'

His eyes started to open, but everything still looked fuzzy from his point of view.

'DAMNIT NARUTO WAKE UP'

A firm slap crossed his face quite well as Naruto flew a few feet. His eyes definitely now wide awake looked around to see open whiteness surrounding him.

"Where…am I?" Naruto being the obvious person at the moment.

'You are, what you could call, stuck between dimensions. For every gap, there is a time bridge which must be crossed, and you are now just waiting until it is over.' The voice rang within Naruto's head.

"Who are you! Wait…no…how about how long is this time thingy that your talking about because I don't understand what the heck is going on." Naruto whined a little.

'Me? I am what you can call…I guess you can call me the Kyuubi. And the time gap, sadly to say is going to be around four years.' The "kyuubi" said

"Can you at least tell me what had happened when I got sucked into that scroll or something? Am I going to be able to return to Konoha?? WILL I GO ON A DATE WITH SAKU" Naruto was just about to finish before somehow getting smacked to the ground again.

'Please don't say her name, she is annoying.' The voice said in a strange and sickeningly sweet voice.

"Okay!!! So, can you at least tell me what happened?" Naruto asked.

"I know nothing…I'm just a freaken entity which lies inside you, heck, dimensional jumping is supposed to be impossible stupid." A body finally popped up giving in the view of a red-haired lady who seemed to be in her late twenties…and obviously showing the huge emotional change from such a sweet sound to quite the rude person.

"Ummm…okay? So, you name is Kyuubi, want to tell me anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yea, I have some random stone thingy which was on top of your body, but I took it off to make sure you didn't crush it, here." Kyuubi then threw a scroll over to Naruto which then opened up and popped out 3 gemstones and a ring. "I have no clue what their usage is for though, but I can already assume that you're supposed to put one of those things into the ring."

"Sigh…four years is a long time…" Naruto said as he put the stones he now received back into the scroll and put the gem into the ring and onto his finger.

"Well, kid, I guess it's about time that you don't waste too much of it either. I'm going to be bored with you around here, and I HATE being bored." Kyuubi said.

"Well, want to start by telling about each other passes and getting to know each other?" Naruto said.

"…I'm the Kyuubi you idiot, the sexy and dashing fox who attacked you village only to get sealed into you navel." She said with an obvious high and mighty attitude.

"…" Naruto just looked at the Kyuubi before thinking a little…"GAH!!! YOU WERE IN MY STOMACH?!? THAT MEANS I WAS PREGNANT THE WHOLE TIME!!! EWWWWWWW"

"NO YOU BRAT!! SEALED ISN'T THE SAME AS BEING PREGNANT!" the kyuubi yelled at him also quite disgusted by what he had just said…well…lets just say MUCH more then just disgusted.

"So…I guess you're my kid…EWWW HOW DOES A GUY HAVE A KID?!?!?" Naruto kept whining…"Waaaaaaah!!! I'm a father and I'm still only 14 years old!!"

"…God you're an idiot, but it's still quite funny…" The Kyuubi said holding in her laughter now that she continued listening to his talking. "Alright, Let's say this, I'm still quite young and I'm bored, and me being bored is a NO NO. So I'm going to train you until you finally leave and I can go to hell and reborn there as the ruler of the underworld.

"Training!!! But can't we just like talk, sleep, eat ramen, play games for about four years? I mean, I'm not going to be doing anything else for the time being anyway." Naruto complained.

"That's exactly why we should train…because then I can have fun just staring at you being tortured. And that's next to one of my favorite things to see besides the destruction of a village." The kyuubi smiled…well…more like grinned…OKAY!!! She was so anticipating this that she already had a scroll the size of the forbidden scroll in her hands with the details of his training.

"No…No…NOOOOOOO!!!" Naruto screamed as he tried to claw himself away from her grasps…anywhere, just ANYWHERE but what she was going to do.

"You're not going anywhere buddy; we have a special date for four years. And it's going to be extremely fun for me, and you're not going to ruin it anytime soon." The Kyuubi said grinning.

1st day…is finally over…until the next day comes…

"Hehehe…Naruto…It's time to wake up now" Kyuubi said as she grabbed his sleeping body and threw it about forty feet giving him an obvious wake-up in seconds.

"Oweeee!!" Naruto said as he started to rub his arms because of the skidding across the ground.

"Now, lets start with one of my favorite games, CAT AND MOUSE!!" The Kyuubi grinned insanely as she got into a running position. "And in this case, YOU'RE THE MOUSE!"

She then slammed strait from the ground with an instant thrust at Naruto. He freaked out, but gained his composure enough to create a kawamiri with one of the shattered rocks that was just laying of the ground from her trust and barely escaped.

"I see little Naruto-chan is using some of his ninja moves to save himself, now…will he be able to dodge his?" Kyuubi then disappeared and hit Naruto at the back making him kiss the floor.

"…I'm scared…" Naruto said mumbling as he was kissing the ground.

"What did you say little boy?" The Kyuubi said as she slowly approached him.

"I SAID I'M SCARED OF YOU DAMNIT. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PICK ON ME" Naruto said.

"Good, I see that your growing some backbone, your fourteen for heaven's sake, and you should act your age." The Kyuubi said as she said. "Now, are you going to do anything to not be scared?"

"…I…I…" Naruto was starting off to say. "I will become so strong that someday, you will be scared of me! I'm not going to lose!"

"Good, that's a nice response, now it's just time to back up those words." The kyuubi then kicked Naruto hard in his guts making him lose his breath and hold onto his stomach in pain.

"I'm…not…done…yet…" Naruto said panting out loud. "This is nothing compared to what the villagers have done to me."

"No, it isn't, and you should know how much hate you felt when they disrespected you. The feeling of being weak, the incapability to defend yourself, the feeling of hopelessness. Use this as motivation to keep going." Kyuubi said aloud…not sure if she should be happy he's going to keep going or sick to her stomach for saying such a mushy thing out loud.

"Damnit…I WILL BECOME STRONGER!" Naruto yelled out loud as he stood up strait pushing himself on with adrenaline.

"Good, now let us continue." Kyuubi then charged at Naruto yet again as he raised his arms up in defense unable to see her movements.

He then got smashed yet again, but this time continued to stand up, though his energy was basically depleted.

"…I…will…not…g.." Naruto was just about to finish before he fainted onto the ground.

"Hmph, we still have four years to have fun with, it'll be a while before he can even provide me with sufficient entertainment it seems." Kyuubi said sighing in a little bit of disappointment. "Well…I'll give him a week to at least be able to see a flicker of my body…I guess he should really learn shinobi skills, but I have absolutely no clue about them, and my memory kind of sucks, hehe…doesn't mean I can force him to remember some and learn those."

Week 1 is now over, now…upon the entering of Day 9

"WAKE UP YOU BRAT" Kyuubi was just about to grab Naruto until he disappeared and poofed into smoke. "Not bad…but still not good enough."

She then dug her hands into the ground where she threw Naruto yet again across the floor about 50 feet this time.

"Owweeee…Kyuubi-chan, you don't have to be so rough you know…" Naruto said as he reflexively raised his right arm to defend one of Kyuubi's incoming blows and got pushed back about 10 ft. "Your lucky I don't bruise easily, my skin is quite pretty and I don't like to see it blemished!"

"I see, Well, I'm glad we still have plenty of time for you to get used to how things are going." The kyuubi laughed out loud from Naruto's antics. "Your dodging and defending abilities have gotten better lately, but it's still far from adequate. Not enough to make me feel the true thrill of this game yet."

"But that's because you're so fast and strong…" Naruto said whining a little before Kyuubi appeared right before him yet again and uppercut him in the stomache. "That was a cheap shot!!! I call objection to those methods!"

"Were still in the game, it's unwise to leave yourself so open you know. Plus, this is my game and my rules, and I say there are no such thing as cheap shots" Kyuubi smirked as Naruto grumbled. "Now, are you ready to continue?"

"Fine fine…" Naruto said as he then raised his hands to defend

Kyuubi was just about to hit him from the side yet again before a ringing noise was heard and a large sigh as well.

"It looks like your pretty lucky now, it's time to eat." Kyuubi said as she created food from air. "I guess there are some things which are enjoyable in here, saying we don't have to go buy or hunt for food."

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he started blowing through multiple bowls of ramen which was created within the middle dimension. "I wonder where the food comes from though…"

"This is like a waiting room; they have to keep the people who are in here happy somehow I guess." Kyuubi said. "And we just happened to be the ones waiting here."

"I see…Do you have any clue on where I'm going to end up with the waiting is finally over?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know, I'm going to be back in the underworld once this is all over." Kyuubi said.

"I see…I'm going to be lonely then…again…" Naruto said.

"How's this, if your able to at least defend against my attacks by the time the four years are up, then I'll at least give you a present from me to remember me by." Kyuubi said.

"Really?" Naruto looked up a little saddened.

"Yes, don't worry, four years is a long time…and I don't want to lose any entertainment or forget of the entertainment I had torturing a human." Kyuubi smiled genuinely…to Naruto's happiness or dismay, who knows.

Author notes : Alright!!! I guess this is now the second chapter which I have written. Not bad putting out another chapter in a day eh? Well…I hope I can at least keep up with updating for a pretty long time then ehehehehe XD

Next chapter I'm not going to go into detail of the whole four year thing, I'm just going to create a HUGE time jump like the two and a half time jump where everyone gets older. I'm just doing the four year gap to make Naruto the same age as everyone else of course, I mean do not support pedophilia, I plainly think it is pretty sick and only Orochimaru would support it…God…I mean he likes to take over little kids bodies, how is that NOT pedophilia? Scary…

Remember to review XD, and also tell me of anything you have questions on, comments, or just about my writing style lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery : From the power of the forbidden scroll, Naruto's body warped out of the history of Konoha, odd things are happening as Naruto stumbles upon another place where his ancestry may also have it's own status.. NarutoxMai Otome (Manga) Crossover.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Mai Otome (Manga)

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Short notice : I will just say that I will partly not be following things such as future learning's from the manga such as family members.

Chapter 3 : In a world…of flying and battling girls?

Do you wish to use Quick Jump? Yes or No?

Naruto pressed on the game controller Yes.

4 years have no passed and the long bonding time which Kyuubi and Naruto had with each other was finally coming to an end.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you've grown up pretty well I must say." Kyuubi grinned as she looked at the Naruto in front of her all battered up and bruised. "Ehehehe, well, you will be better after I let you heal anyways. This is our final day together, are you going to miss me?"

"No!" Naruto yelled out loud. "EVERY SINGLE DAY WAS HELL! First day and for a whole year we were just playing beat up and the Naruto sandbag. The next year was even worse when you started to use your claws and your tails to extend your range…not to mention that every hit was still using full force. Not to mention every single time you hit me from that point forward, you forced the gravitational force around me to increase by point five meters per second square every single time you hit me that day. And I could go on forever and ever after that too!"

"Come on, it wasn't THAT bad, at least I was having fun the whole time." Kyuubi giggled a little while licking a bit of Naruto's blood which was still on her claws, "Plus you're added healing abilities which was left behind from me let you recover pretty fast, so it's not that bad of a thing."

"I STILL FEEL THE PAIN" Naruto yelled "It was damn frustrating you know!! Plus you forced me every time to feel even more pain through every single action you made, it was pure torture!!! I'm glad to have stopped that!"

"Oh come on, It was at least fun for me" Kyuubi said happily. "Though I must admit that it's pretty funny that you're only silent and pretty dashing when you're serious in battle. Not to mention pretty sexy…then again that's not the point since most of the time your stupid ahahaha"

"Okay…I guess I will miss you even though you made me go through all that pain, it stopped hurting so much...after 3 years and 6 months because you kept adding more strength with each blow." Naruto said. "But even so, you were the closest person I've ever had to family."

"Thanks Naruto-kun, but it still doesn't mean I'll let you off easy when I see you when you die." Kyuubi said grinning "Being ruler of the underworld gives me quite a bit of fun when it comes to dead people, so you better enjoy yourself while your living."

"ughh…"Naruto shivered just from the thoughts of what would happened when he died before the gem shining on his ring started to glow brilliantly.

"It seems like your times up Naruto-kun, your finally leaving the boring waiting world for a new place, and with new opportunities to come." Kyuubi said.

"Thanks…I won't forget you…not saying that I won't forget everything else you did, but that's not the point." Naruto said trying to shroud off each "training" which had happened from day in and day out.

"Oh! Before I forget, I was supposed to give you something…I'm not sure if it's going to be any use but I want you to have it." Kyuubi said as she smacked Naruto's back causing him to create a crater within the floor.

"That…really didn't hurt!" Naruto said amazed as he stood up as if nothing had really hit him, "Kyuubi, I didn't feel the pain in that blow!"

"Of course not, I beat you up so many times that a blow as soft as that shouldn't faze you too much." Kyuubi said a little proud. "Oh yea, the present that I gave you, I'll give you a mirror to see it."

Kyuubi then passed a mirror to Naruto as he used it to look at his back, what shocked him the most was the picture of the Kyuubi in her fox form on his back. It looked quite menacing not to mention creepy, but it was a gift nevertheless.

"Kyuubi…What is this?" Naruto said pointing to the picture of her on his back.

"What else is it? It's a symbol of the fact we used to be together for the last four years. Also that you were once my apprentice and that you are not to learn from anyone else but yourself and me." Kyuubi said a little proud. "I didn't really teach you much, but who cares, I'll call myself your sensei anyways!"

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or not for this thing, but I will anyways, THANK YOU KYUUBI-CHAN!" Naruto said giving her a hug…

"I never noticed after all those years…but you've grown pretty tall, you're now a little taller then I am now." Kyuubi said looking up to him "Not that it matters compared to my fox form, you wouldn't even be able to pleasure me with your insignificant size!"

"…" Naruto was just silent. "HEY! Don't insult my manliness, I'm bigger then any other person!!"

"Heh, make sure you never lose your attitude Naruto-kun, have fun in that new place your going to." Kyuubi said as her voice continued to become farther and farther away.

Naruto's world then became darkness again as everything became as blank as it once was when he had entered the waiting area. He slowly had a quick jab to his stomach as he grunted a little as he moved a little.

"Hey…you think this guy's alive?"

"I don't know, but he's breathing, so he probably is."

"Did anyone get any food recently; I've been so hungry for the longest time!!!"

"It's not like any of us hasn't been hungry, but were only able to get whatever we can find. It's the law of this neighborhood and we all know it."

"You think this guy might be loaded?"

"I don't know…he looks as poor as us, maybe we should take him in to the boss…"

"Sounds good."

Naruto continued to ear blurry sounds all over the place and chirping little voices which seriously hurt his ears. He then felt his body start being dragged somewhere…he didn't really care though after so long with Kyuubi throwing him everywhere it was nothing to be dragged on the ground.

"WAKE UP"

Naruto, after being interrupted by a loud noise finally started to open his eyes as he looked around only to be surrounded by many bony children and their leader who was about his age, but was just as bad off as the children.

"My name is Otoko, the leader of this gang over here, who are you?" Otoko said trying to make himself sound opposing but failed miserably when he started hacking and coughing due to malnutrition and hunger.

"Where…am I? Are you ok? What the hell happened around here? Why are you people like this, and what the heck is going on here?" Naruto asked around as the children around him looked down.

"Are…you from the city?" Otoko asked.

"City? I'm not sure what your talking about, I'm from…" Naruto was just about to answer but realized before he answered the consequences of what he might have said. "I'm from far away where I know nothing of what is happening here."

"Your from…far away? The only place which I can think of…is the group of terrorists SCHWARZ! No, you couldn't be one of them, if you were you would be wearing the dark uniforms which they all have on.." Otoko said having a change of personality.

'hmmm…it seems that I am currently within Windbloom, there is a group of terrorists named Schwarz which everyone seems to be afraid of. What an odd place to end up.' Naruto thought as Otoko kneeled down looking at the floor.

Suddenly a flattish object which sort of looked like a sai was heading at Naruto as his instincts accidentally took priority as he grabbed the sai and charged at whatever was trying to hit him. Before he was about to strike though, he stopped once he saw the face of another woman. He then quickly bowed and tried to get away as quick a possible at a safe distance throwing her back her weapon.

"Ummm…Hi?" Naruto plainly said obviously clueless to everything around him as he looked at a blond girl with long hair wrapped down to her shoulders before swaying off a little and becoming wavy.

"You are under arrest for your countless terrorist acts and actually attempting to harm little children like M.J., Schwarz! For I am Chief Inspector HARUKA AMITEJI!!!" Haruka yelled out loud a little shocked at the quick reactions Naruto had just done.

"I'm sorry, she's usually this way, and she's only an assistant inspector at the moment. Oh, by the way, my name is Yukino. She likes to overreact sometimes, but it's understandable." Yukino said putting her hand on Haruka's shoulder. She was a probably a little shorter then Naruto's shoulder with short reddish black hair swaying up in a spiked manor"I believe that Haruka here was overreacting when she says Schwarz, they seem to cause a lot of trouble for us lately. Maybe we could talk this over at the police office and get you checked out since you seem out of the ordinary around here. Ah, Otoko, I'm sorry but we tried to get some food from their stashes to give to you, but their security was much too tight now."

"It's okay, were used to it by now…" Otoko and the children around looked a little down.

"Damn…what type of place did I land in where there are people all over the place suffering? I can't do anything about it either since I know of nothing…so before I go off with you, can I ask a question?" Naruto asked politely…well as politely as he really could.

"Sure" Yukino said.

"…What's a police office?" Naruto finally got out the question.

A huge deadly silence took over the whole entire area as Naruto stood there clueless to the phenomenon which would otherwise be called the police office.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS! IT IS WHERE WE UPHOLD JUSTICE. WE ARE THE ONES WHO KEEP THE CITY SAFE!" Haruka exploded out in her extreme patriotism.

"I…see…?" Naruto still not understanding even after that incredibly long and pointless sentence. He wasn't worried at all anymore, if the people around here were normal like everyone else, he shouldn't have any worries of sustaining damage or being killed for most of the while.

"I guess…we will take you to the office and we can fill you in there." Yukino said.

"But if you truly are a Schwarz hiding behind our backs, we'll interrogate you over and over until you give us were their whereabouts are." Haruka said. "I won't ever forgive them for hurting the people at the streets."

"Alright?" Naruto said as he got into their heavy artillery car as they drove off to a supposed office which turned out more to be their apartment together. On the way, he looked at his ring which seemed to glow more then usual as if it was reacting with the planet which he was in. He still had no clue to what it was in the first place.

Yukino offered Naruto to sit down on a couch across from the other couch where they went to sit at within the living room.

"So…A police officer is basically like a mercenary then?" Naruto asked. "They are just in a way an underpaid working in order to do supposed justice for the people."

"NO!!! HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTA…" Haruka would have continued to go on and on about her sense of justice before Yukino softly put hand on Haruka's shoulder and pushed her all the way down on top of a couch.

"In a way, I guess you could consider it that way. I would talk about government, but I can automatically assume that you would have no clue of what I am talking about as well as everything about this world and the Otomes." Yukino said as Naruto steadily nodded. "So I guess I'll have to start with this, the police are the people who maintain order within society. I believe you should be able to relate to that in a way."

"OH! I get it! It's just like how shinobi are supposed to maintain order within their villages." Naruto exclaimed happy to understand.

"…Shinobi? Interesting, but allow me to continue and head into the working of the Otome. These are like specialized maids who exceed in every single subject whose goals are to be the ultimate bodyguards of the king. However, their life is bonded also by the fact they have something called robes which they activate to greatly increase their power."

"ARGH!!! Otomes can be SO ANNOYING at most times!" Haruka said exasperated. "They keep upholding justice which I SHOULD be doing."

"Don't find her, she's very justice oriented, but she's a good person overall." Yukina said as Naruto continued to sit there paying close attention to them.

"Hmmm…These Otome sound like interesting people, I would like to fight one of them someday." Naruto said thinking about it.

"You…fight an Otome? Their much beyond any of our strengths, only soldiers who use the illegal black technology even stand a little chance against a meister otome." Haruka said surprisingly calm. "Despite how much I don't enjoy them all the time, they are the perfect examples of justice at some times and they have the power to support it."

"Wow…It seems like these otome are highly revered." Naruto said in awe.

"Yes, they are one of the most sacred things in all of the kingdoms and they are trained right here in Windbloom at an area called Garderobe. This is like what you would call an academy to raise perfect otomes which the top will become a king's meister otome being the ultimate honor."

"So the Meister otome is like a kage…and there is a separate otome for each kingdom and each king. However, there is only one universal academy for all such otome." Naruto said. "I would like to go there and learn and fight them! They must be very strong!"

Haruka and Yukino then started laughing loudly…well it was more Haruka making all of the noise but it didn't mean that Naruto wasn't disturbed by their laugher.

"Hey!!! What's wrong with what I wanted to do?" Naruto said highly determined.

"Well…Garderobe is a GIRLS-only school, you wouldn't be admitted to even try going there." Haruka said still laughing aloud leaving Naruto in a little blush and red.

"What?! How come only girls are able to become an Otome?" Naruto said a little mad that only girls are extremely powerful…It wasn't that it was horrible, it was just that he didn't like fighting against girls to much for his own reason.

"This is because the type of nanotechnology which we insert into their bodies only reacts to females. It's not as if we haven't tried men, but it was never effective against them." Yukino explained. "Hmmm…Since I believe that I've told enough about ourselves and the area we live in, maybe you should tell us about yourself."

Now, Naruto was going to be sure to be careful because every single bit of information which he may say to them may either be too much or too vague. He wasn't going to say he was able to dimensional jump, and there was always the chance they had ninja's in their world as well.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto first started before getting interrupted quite quickly.

"Uzumaki? Ahahaha, what a funny first an last name!" Haruka said getting on Naruto's nerves a little.

"Hey!!! My name is awesome! Anyways, I am what you would call a shinobi. And…That's all I can really say. I don't enjoy disclosing too much of my past to others…sorry." Naruto said.

"I see, I guess we can't really press you about your pass without telling our own. So, I guess for now we can…" Yukino was just about to finish when the radio they owned screamed out loud.

"SCHWARZ ALERT! SCHWARZ ALERT, ALL ACTICE POLICE GO ON YOUR WAY TO DEFEND."

"YES! It's finally time to destroy that terrorist group!" Haruka said with her eye's twinkling.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it seems that our job is calling for us." Yukino said.

"Can I come along? I wish to see what threat these supposed Schwarz are, I'm still a little blurry on everything." Naruto said.

"I don't think so…I think our fellow detectives would find it funny if they saw us with a guy since Haruka and I live together." Yukino said.

"I see, that's alright." Naruto said before putting his hands together forming a cross symbol. "SEXY NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly, a poof came out of nowhere as it completely surrounded Naruto as out came a volumpous blond haired blue eye's female with no clothes on…

"EHHHHH?!?" Haruka said as Yukino just blushed and covered her face out of both shock and embarrassment.

"ehehehe, sorry about that, I forgot that I have no clothes on when I use this technique." Naruto said in his female form before forming another henge symbol and creating clothing for himself.

What came out was his female form with his hair tied back in a pony tail, with his slightly tattered clothing on.

"…Wow…what is that technique?" Yukino asked.

"I'm a shinobi remember, using an illusion such as this should be sufficient to fool everyone else into thinking I'm female so I can come with you." Naruto said grinning.

"That is AWSOME!" Haruka yelled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and started giving him a noogie. "Man! Even your breasts feel real, how the heck did you do that?"

"I'm not sure, I just was always able to create a real life change in a way though still an illusion." Naruto said poofing out to his original form and back into his female form.

"Shall we leave then…Naruto?" Yukino said hesitant in using a guy's name.

"Don't worry about my name, you can call me Naruko if you wish, I've been called that before when I used this jutsu." Naru'ko' said as she walked with them out to the car.

Author notes : So…who does he meet in the very first area he goes to? Haruka of course!!! I don't think him getting into a battle in the very first instant would be good for his health. How strong is he compared to another Otome? Well, we will just have to find that out in another chapter now won't we? I also created this chapter a little longer to explain just WHAT an otome is for those who don't exactly understand or have never read Mai Otome or watched it before.

Thanks for reading XD

Please do all that good stuff!!! And I'll keep writing, my writing always seems to improve as I continue to the next chapters XP


	4. Chapter 4

Summery : From the power of the forbidden scroll, Naruto's body warped out of the history of Konoha, odd things are happening as Naruto stumbles upon another place where his ancestry may also have it's own status.. NarutoxMai Otome (Manga) Crossover.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Mai Otome (Manga)

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya **Kyuubi talking

Short notice : I will just say that I will partly not be following things such as future learning's from the manga such as family members.

Chapter 3 : Introduction to Mashiro-hime

"So Naruko…when we get there, we're going to try to bring order as fast as possible to the people, what are you going to do?" Yukino asked.

"I'll do whatever I can do, whether it be to help the people out or move out of the way for others to do their work." Naruto said as he sat in the middle still within his female form.

"Heh…were finally arriving, I've been wanting to use this weapon in such a long time." Haruka darkly chuckled as she looked at the overly obvious cannon which laid on top of their car.

"…That HAS to be overkill to use a weapon that large." Naruto said as he sweatdropped at the size of the weapon.

"No, actually this probably will only be able to take down the weaker types of slaves which we may go against. Hopefully, we will only be going against the weaker forms of Schwartz and not any over their slaves." Yukino said.

"I…don't think that's going to be possible if that huge thing is what you call a slave." Naruto said as he pointed at huge slave which was just about to attack two girls. One with bright orange hair with two braids and a more fancy dressed girl who had a lightish purple hair streaming down.

"MASHIRO-SAMA!" A blue haired girl was charging from the side trying to reach the two of them. "Arika, get her out of there, ARIKA. Damn, she got knocked out from the last blow."

She started running faster trying to reach them as the fist suddenly slammed right in front of her crushing the two of them.

"AHAHAHAHA, and that is our opening to the almighty Mashiro-Hime." The man dressed in black robes laughed loudly the he commanded the slave to lift his hand to look at the devastation it had created. Shockingly…all he saw was a huge piece of crushed rock.

"Looking for this?" Naruto said, already out of his female form said as he carried both Mashiro and Arika in both of his arms as he was atop of a building. The slave was just about to strike towards them until a beam of light smashed at the slave causing it to stumble back as fall to the ground for the bit.

"HARUKA AMITEJI REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Haruka yelled out loud as she laughed out loud pointing her sai at the slave.

"I don't think Naruto was supposed to come out of his female form alright…I think were going to have a lot of talking to do later…" Yukino sighed as she held onto her sniper rifle.

"Wow…that weapon is really powerful" Naruto said as he gaped at the huge beam of light which pushed the huge monster back.

"Ummm…do you mind if I could get off?" Mashiro said as she scratched her cheeks a little.

"Sure…sorry about that." Naruto said as he placed Arika down first before letting Mashiro off as well…with a slight nudge on "his" wig. "…Are you…a guy?"

"Errk…I have to do this! Please don't tell them!" Mashiro said.

"Ummm…Sure, I have no say on your sexual preferences…as long as they don't include me. You might want to take care of Arika…I think that's her name over there." Naruto said as he looked back at the slave who was already getting back up. "Dang, what the heck is that thing?"

"Protect Mashiro-sama!" The girl with blue hair said as she looked at Naruto at the rooftop, she didn't know how he did what he did, but she was in no position to question him at the moment.

"DIE!" The Schwarz said as he backed away letting the slave slam of the ground striking at the girl.

She had did a backflip before taking a sidestep to dodge another blow before charging strait at the man again. It was too late as she saw the smirk on the man's face as he then had his slave stomp on the ground right in front of him catching her on her ankle and not more due to her reflexes.

"Is this all the famed Otome can do, this is pathetic ahahahahaha!" The Schwartz laughed as he looked down upon the girl.

Arika slowly started to open her eyes as she looked around and saw the blue haired girl on the ground and her eyes started to look desperate a little. "NINA-CHAN!!! Mashiro-chan, please make a contract with me, now!"

"EHH? I…guesss…" Mashiro said blushing a little before giving Arika a soft kiss in the lips as Arika also deeply blushed. It also caused the gem which resided on Arika's ear and also the two blue gems which dangled on Mashiro's chest glow as Naruto closely took note to it.

"MATERIALIZE!" Arika said as he original clothing has slowly faded away before being replaced with more fancy looking clothing with objects which looked like two clear feathers behind her back. "Mashiro-chan…just saying, you could have just gave the kiss to my ear…"

Mashiro just realizing this blushed a deeper red and Arika also blushed before continuing.

"I'm glad you're a girl, because Baa-chan told me that I should save my first kiss for the one I was going to marry." Arika said before charging off to where Nina was about to get hit.

"Heh, your quite the player aren't you." Naruto smirked as he nudged Mashiro's back a little.

"That's not true!! I…just like…ummm…nevermind." Mashiro said blushing still.

"I guess I'll take you down to Haruka and Yukino for your own protection." Naruto said as he grabbed Mashiro and jumped down.

"What the HEEEEEEECK?" Mashiro screamed as Naruto calmly jumped off the building before starting to run down heading towards Haruka.

"Hey Haruka, mind taking care of Mashiro here?" Naruto said before getting whacked on the head.

"This is MASHIRO-SAMA Naruto! She is the princess of this country, treat her with more respect!" Haruka said. "And that contract you just made was obviously illegal by the treaty Mashiro-sama!"

"But…it may also be the only way we would have been able to go against the slave in front of us." Yurika said.

"Uh huh…I see, Alright, then please take care of Mashiro-"hime"" Naruto said as he looked at Mashiro with a funny expression. "Anyways, I guess I want to fight to try fighting that slave too…"

"WHAT?!? Are you out of your mind? You'll be KILLED!" Haruka yelled as she smacked Naruto yet again.

"My life, my choice." Naruto said as he walked to the battlefield.

"You think he'll be alright?" Mashiro asked.

"He's crazy, but I think he's at least reliable…sort of…" Yukino sweatdropped.

Back at the battlefield Arika flew at the slave before kicking it out of the way smashing it into the building.

"Nina-chan, are you ok?" Arika asked.

"You made a contract?! Do you understand how irresponsible of a decision you had just made? You know coral otome such as us are not allowed to do such things." Nina said yelling at Arika.

"Well…You know I had no choice, it was for the city!" Arika said.

"Then finish this quickly, we have to get Mashiro-sama all the way to Garderobe as soon as possible." Nina said as she limped to the side. "I'm afraid I am unable to help anymore because of my badly sprained ankle as well, your on your own."

"Don't worry, Nina-chan, I can do this!" Arika said as she dodged another attack and tried to do a lethal blow to the slave only to miss because it reeled its hand back. She then got hit by the backhand of the slave sending her flying to the wall.

"ARIKA-CHAN!" Mashiro yelled from the back as she attempted to run over to where she was only to be stopped by the hands of Haruka.

"Just watch, there is nothing you can do sadly…" Haruka said knowing of the helplessness they really had in the situation.

"No…there is one thing which we can do…" Yukino muttered as she got her sniper rifle ready.

"Pay more attention to your fight!" Nina said as she continued to look on at Arika's recklessness. She was just about to try and stand to help Arika fight before she felt a hand softly squeeze her shoulder.

"Don't worry about her; I'll be sure to make sure she comes out safe." Naruto said smiling gently.

"Who...are you? You're only a man, how can you compare to a slave without any special features such as the black technology?" Nina asked trying to figure out the seemingly ridiculous comments which Naruto seemed to have said.

"My name's Naruto, and how I do things are my own way." Naruto smirked as he saw Arika slowly getting back up from the crater before the large arm was heading back to where she was.

He then quickly accelerated to an extreme velocity before jumping from the ground and hitting the Slave's right arm successfully dislocating the shoulder from its body causing the man controlling the slave to start screaming out loud as his own right arm grew ablaze before it disappeared. .

"Are you ok over there?" Naruto asked as he jumped off from the falling hand onto the side of the wall using chakra unconsciously standing.

"Woah…that is so cool." Arika said as she looked at Naruto just standing on the wall defying gravity as if it were nothing.

"Well, were not done yet, shall we do this together?" Naruto asked before getting knocked off being slammed into the ground and getting smashed by the slave's fist multiple times.

"OH NO, MR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Arika said as she looked across only being able to watch the slave just smash down at the grater which he laid.

"Naruto! You fool, now your dead because of your overconfidence." Nina said unable to do anything.

"Hahahaha, That is payback for the arm you destroyed you bastard!" The man said as he fingered the purple crystal which he was holding in his hand causing the slave to stop letting the dust blow by before fear struck into his eyes as a silhouette appeared amongst the dust.

"You call that a punch? That was like tickling my stomach compared to the hellish blows I took before arriving here." Naruto said as he cracked his neck smirking at the obvious fear of the man.

"IMPOSSIBLE, HOW ARE YOU STILL LIVING?" The man yelled backing onto the wall.

Naruto was just about to charge at the slave along with Arika who was on the sidelines getting ready herself to charge straightforward as well before the slave fell onto the ground and burned into ashes and the man as well. Naruto looked at the bullet which did it as he saw Yurika with her sniper rifle accurately aimed and shot at the crystal which the man was holding.

"Hmmm…Lucky!" Naruto laughed out loud as he walked over to where the slave was before yelling the words of good shot to where Yukino was. Arika jumped down from the building as she quickly grabbed Nina and walked over to where Mashiro was standing and watching.

"Haruka…please take me to Garderobe, that was my original destination in the first place as well." Mashiro said.

"Well…we can't really disobey Mashiro-hime, so hop on and lets go to Garderobe." Haruka said as Naruto jumped into the back as Mashiro followed with Arika carrying Nina.

As they soon approached Garderobe, Mashiro looked in awe as it was now the place he was going to start staying in. He looked around happily before he got out of the car…and he saw on of his idols Shizuru with her long brown hair and her gentle aura. Arika, just jumped off the car happily as she jumped right into the fluffy pillows…

"Oooo!! Soft" Arika said as she squeezed the soft fluffy pillows as Shizuru patted her head.

"Errrggg…" Mashiro looked on a little sad that he couldn't do the same thing.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed heartily as he walked out of the car now helping Nina walk around with her sprained ankle.

"I think I can walk, you don't need to help me any more…" Nina said as she tried to get out of his reach to walk on her own before slowly tripping on her ankle.

"Nope, looks like that ankle of yours still says you need help there." Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her lean her weight against him to keep her up.

"…thanks…" Nina said blushing a little looking to the side before deciding to continue walk with Naruto towards Garderobe.

Before any other discussion was able to occur, a woman was walking their way with long blue hair in her…cough…middle ages.

"Hello Mashiro-Hime, my name is Natsuki and I would like to welcome you to Garderobe." Natsuki said as the area behind her just randomly started to glow.

Author notes : Well, I'm basically at 10,000 world, yay! Lol, I guess this is the very first time I put a battle scene in this story, but there are plenty more to go XD. And no, I'm not too into creating super uber powerhouses in stories. Now…I'd probably want to clear something up…

Zerodragon – I just wanted to say…the Otome probably can fight more properly then Naruto lol Naruto never was the best at being good at taijutsu

Demonkid – well…I guess we can just say Naruto is EXTREMELY resilient to attacks, so where normally when a giant piece of metal hit's him, it literally feels near nothing.

And also…what DID he learn from the Kyuubi? Who knows yet XD


	5. Chapter 5

Summery : From the power of the forbidden scroll, Naruto's body warped out of the history of Konoha, odd things are happening as Naruto stumbles upon another place where his ancestry may also have it's own status.. NarutoxMai Otome (Manga) Crossover.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Mai Otome (Manga)

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya**Kyuubi talking

Short notice : I will just say that I will partly not be following things such as future learning's from the manga such as family members.

Chapter 4 : The introduction to Naruto's stay in Garderobe

"I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS!" An old lady had said as she slapped a small whip like weapon on her hand. "I do not believe that taking custody of Mashiro-hime within this school."

"Who is she?" Mashiro whispered to Arika who was right next to him.

"She's Miss Maria, the mean guidance counselor." Arika whispered back onto to receive a stern glare by her.

"And YOU! Wearing a robe without permission around the city, what an irresponsible thing to do." Miss Maria continued as she made another crack of her whip against her hand. "You know it is forbidden to perform Butou, it is against the school's regulations!"

"May I be enlightened to what this Butou may be?" Naruto quietly whispered to Nina obviously being more discrete then Mashiro next to them.

"Butou is what we would consider a fight between an otome and anything else, usually we are usually to face off against fellow otome. Recently, however, with the increase of slaves, they have more often become our enemies." Nina whispered back.

"AND YOU! Who are the likes of you to even try and fight against those slaves, are you a fool or an idiot!" Miss Maria then pointed her attention to Naruto. "As a man, you should well be aware that you are clearly incapable of even coming close to defeating a slave. What you did was obviously idiotic and you should be glad you are still alive!"

"How…did I get into this conversation…?" Naruto got a little creeped out as he saw Miss Maria point her attention to him. "Is…there…ummmm…a problem with a man…fighting?"

What at first had never affected them as too much of a problem got all of their attention as those few words hit them.

"YOU ARE INSANE! To believe that a male such as you even has the capabilities to fight monsters of that size." Miss Maria sighed as she walked back. "Natsuki! YOU are going to be responsible for all this!"

"WHAT?! What am I supposed to do with the man like that?" Natsuki said. "Why should be concern ourselves with one of the single men who survived fighting a slave?"

"Ummm…Actually Principle Natsuki…I wish to say something." Nina had said trying to straiten herself up after leaning on Naruto for a long enough time.

"Yes? I give you permission to activate your robe in order to quickly heal." Natsuki said thinking that was all she was trying to convey to her. "Please try not to stray from the topic of this man and what he had just tried to do."

"Thank you, but I was not trying to stray off. I wish to talk of some of his abilities which seemed entirely incredible!" Nina said before saying materializing her robe around her allowing her to heal at a much quicker rate getting rid of her twisted ankle.

"What this man is capable of?" Natsuki asked as it had also caught Shizuru's attention. "What is this man able to do which you would wish to speak of."

"It was unbelievable, he was able to receive a full blow against the slave and walk out of it unscathed, no, like it had not even moved him the single bit. He also moved faster then most other otome which I have ever known…he single-handedly also prevented the death's of coral otome Arika and Mashiro-hime." Nina said standing on her own feet now and getting quite into the mood of speaking of his accomplishments.

"What?! How is such a feat even possible? There is no way that such durability should even exist even with meister otome such as Shizuru or I. The most we are able to do is prevent getting hit and demolishing the slave within an instant." Natsuki said.

"Now, now Natsuki-chan, I believe that the easiest way to figure this out is to ask the man himself." Shizuru said as she smoothly ran her hand across Natsuki's cheek.

"Wow…what a predicament I just landed myself into…" Naruto said to himself out loud as he saw the incoming interrogation coming up.

"I do believe that I had told you about the fact you were going to be questioned if they found our about you being a man." Yukino sighed as she looked at Naruto. "Well, this is going to be your problem now, not ours."

"Well, I guess we should be off, now that your all warm and cozy with Guarderobe, we'll be off." Haruka quickly said as she jumped into her car and drove off with Yukino.

"Do not mind them, Haruka just doesn't like to be in the sight of her "rivals" all the time. In the meantime, why don't you start explaining yourself…Naruto?" Natsuki said.

"Indeed, I do believe that I should start by talking about myself." Naruto started. "Let's see…I usually am eccentric most of the times, but it seems ever since I arrived here, the feeling to be so vanished almost immediately. I am what you would call…hmmm…a ninja. My abilities derive from…well my training. I do believe that you would puke if you had heard how I had become so strong so I will not speak of it. I used to enjoy pranking, I do however now, enjoy being in the presence of Nina as it seems."

"Ehhhh?!?!" Natsuki, Mashiro, and Arika said as they just heard what had come out of his mouth. Nina, however, was just blushing an extreme red in her face. Shizuru…just had a small smile making her seem very interested within the relationship at hand.

"I do not believe this information is too needed though, but I guess it was just personal feelings of the sort." Naruto said not having any clue of love, relationships, or girls being confined within the waiting room being tor-…trained every day.

"cough…well, I believe that we will discuss that later, for now I believe that Arika and Nina will have to face the Shinso-sama in order to see what their punishment or prize is for their actiosn." Natsuki quickly said as she led the four of them to the room. "As for Mashiro, we will see you within our office later of. Naruto…since you are quite…unique, we would like it if you would follow Mashiro as well to talk with us. We do not get people this interesting too often, but we also need to decide what we are to do with you. Do you have a place to live?"

"I am quite new to all of this, and forgive me for saying, but I have no place to live. Despite that, I am quite used to living outside, so it should not hurt me to continue doing so." Naruto said getting a sort of pitied look by Nina as she seemed to have related it to herself in a way.

"NO! That's not right Naruto-san! Baa-chan said that everyone should have a place to sleep and be accepted. You should not be alone in this matter!" Arika said.

"Ehehe…ummm…" Mashiro sweated a little not knowing what to say, "I agree with what Arika said.

"We will talk about this later do not worry about this you two." Natsuki said as the five of them had entered into the area where the large stone statue of the Shinso stood.

Arika and Nina walked down over to the platform in front of the statue where they kneeled down to await their judgement. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the statue just start moving out of nowhere and talking with its own voice looking around to see how the heck it was doing it.

"Shhh, Naruto, if you have any questions, ask them later in my office." Natsuki said as the Shinso started her talk. "And this is our founder and very first Otome, Fumi Himeno-sama…they said she worked as a maid."

"Now I'll judge the accumulated for your otome heart" Fumi had said in a soft, gentle, but very commanding voice. "Arika-san, 0 points. You should know you cannot do as you please and the city had suffered damage."

"What!! No way…I thought for sure I would get an otome heart for that…" Arika said a little teary eyed.

"What's an otome heart…?" Mashiro asked.

"We usually call Coral Otome sort of like first graders, if they fail to accumulate a total of five otome hearts within a year, it wouldn't be possible for them to go up to the next grade which is known as the pearl otome." Natsuki whispered to Mashiro to fill "him" in as Naruto so happened to eavesdrop a little to get some information as well.

"Nina-san…20 points. You clearly possess the abilities of the coral no.1 otome, but you should have stopped the contract made by Arika by force." Fumi said.

"Forgive me Shinso-sama…" Nina said looking down onto the ground.

"Be sure to reflect upon your actions." Fumi said continually looking happy. "Please run 100 laps around the campus, ok?"

"Yes maam!" Nina and Arika said as they walked out of the room quietly before they started their run around the campus.

"Now, you two, come with me to my office where we can finally start discussing what will happen to the two of you. As you know though, the same things will not happen to the two of you, but I would like to continue that in private where there will be no one eavesdropping." Natsuki said shifting her eyes a little to all of the coral otome which were glued to the window trying to hear anything which may be interesting after hearing about Mashiro-hime going to stay at Guarderobe.

As they entered Natsuki's office, they saw two other people, one was Shizuru from before, but the other Naruto nor Mashiro could pinpoint who she was. Mashiro started with the very first thing which had seemed to be the problem.

"I had made a contract with Arika-chan right? Is there something wrong with doing so?" Mashiro had asked.

"I believe you should realize this, but that's how it is. When an otome forms a contract with their goshujin-sama, they are performing a sacred ceremony where they dedicate their body and souls for the rest of their lives." Shizuru explained.

"Then…Arika and I…for the rest of our lives…?" Mashiro stuttered not knowing the consequences of his actions.

"As they say, where there is action, there is a reaction which follows." Naruto said. "You must just take charge of your own actions."

"It is not to worry about, a coral gem can easily cancel the contract easily." Natsuki said as Mashiro sighed in relief.

"Well, then there goes your problem Mashiro!" Naruto grinned as he slapped him in the back causing him to fall and his hidden necklace came out. "As a man, you should always be ready to solve the problems you create."

"Is…that the Sky Blue Sapphire? How are you in possession of this?" Natsuki said more surprised that Mashiro was holding it then Naruto knowing that Mashiro was a man.

"This changes everything then…" A man walked into the room as Natsuki nodded. "Because in this case…the contract was made with the Sky Blue Sapphire."

"Sergey-san" Mashiro quietly said as he looked at him.

Sergey then immediately grabbed the gems being held within his necklace as he looked at it carefully making sure it wasn't a fake.

Outside however there seemed to be an uninvited observer.

"So…that is the Sky Blue Sapphire…" The girl said as she ran off quickly without getting noticed.

Back inside Sergey continued his tight grip around the necklace where he seemed to be choking Mashiro.

"For you to be holding the legendary Sky Blue Sapphire without anyone knowing…" Sergey said looking strait at Mashiro expecting an answer before throwing it out of his hands.

"It was a memento from my mother…" Mashiro choked out.

"Would it be alright if I can look at it for a bit?" The other woman who seemed quiet most of the time asked as she

"Oh…I do believe that I forgot to introduce you two to her. This is our chief of technology, Youko Helene." Natsuki said.

Helene then grabbed some sort of analyzing device as she attached it over one of her eyes to observe into the gem itself. "I figured…it was just like I presumed, your little gem here already etched its data about you and Arika. Not only that, it seems that there's also a bug which latched onto it as well. In my conclusion, until I have more time to observe it in further detail, I cannot say for certain whether the contract can be annulled. But in the worst case scenario, Arika just may have to resign herself from being an Otome."

"Anyways, what we are trying to say is; take careful consideration of your actions. If by some chance that your secret is exposed or if you reach your hand to one of our pupils here, you will be punished." Natsuki said. "Basically…you'll loose your manhood…otherwise known as your penis."

"EHHHH?!?" Mashiro said tightly holding onto his balls.

"Oh man, that would seriously suck if my balls were cut off. Well, I'm not you though Mashiro, but being a guy as you are, I would NOT want to be in the same situation you are." Naruto said laughing a little.

"It's okay boy…if it gets cut off, you could always save enough money to get it back…" Shizuru and Helene teased Mashiro as they stroked Mashiro's cheek.

"Ugh…I knew I shouldn't have came here…" Mashiro muttered to himself as he pressed his hand on the wall with a bit of a nosebleed.

"Running again? Do you truly believe you'll be even able to live in the outside world again? Shuvarutsu, the terrorist that are searching for you with their bloodshot eyes, so naturally I expect NO trecheary from you also." Sergey said as he looked glared into Mashiro's eyes.

Mashiro then looked scared as he bolted out of the door trying to get away, just somewhere where he could hide.

"YOU! You are in no position to be laughing either, you are to suffer from the same consequences because you too know his secret." Natsuki sternly said as Naruto's jaw dropped as he covered up his own crotch in self protection in the meantime while Sergey was still talking to Mashiro.

In doing so however, Sergey quickly saw the ring which was on Naruto's hand after he had basically sent Mashiro out running away. He then snatched Naruto'shand and thinking he was stronger he tried to subdue Naruto to a point where he would strain a little to look at the gem more closely.

"And where would you have got THIS thing boy?" Sergey asked looking menacing at Naruto.

"I do believe you should treat people you do not know with more respect." Naruto said feeling no pain from the strain Sergey was putting Naruto in. "I advise you let go before the rumors spread out that you're actually gay and rumor spreads out how you want to get laid."

"WHAT?" Sergey yelled both surprised by Naruto's lack of expression of pain and the fact he just insulted him. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Sergey was just about the punch Naruto as Naruto grabbed his fist and help it so tightly that Sergey couldn't even move his own first.

"This…is…not possible, how can you be that strong?" Sergey said in pain Naruto continually squeezed tighter.

"Enough Naruto! Let go of our Prime Minister, if you continue, it will be an act of injustice against the kingdom of Windbloom, and you will not be able get away from the consequences of injustice." Natsuki said as Naruto grumbled before throwing Sergey down to the floor as Sergey quickly got back up undusting himself quickly.

"Now, you little shit, why the hell do you have a meister gem?" Sergey said regaining his composure.

"I have no obligation to tell you anything." Naruto said defiantly.

"If you do not tell me, I can just as easily arrest you for the rest of your life for defiance against the prime minister." Sergey said, but still not affecting Naruto.

"I do not believe you should carry out that threat." Naruto said. "However, if so, I will take you out, I am a shinobi, death is not a matter for me."

As Naruto was saying this however, he was starting to get nervous as he did NOT want to get into trouble with everyone, he would never be able to escape if everyone in the world became his enemy. But he could not as well submit to this man in front of him, it would surely dent his pride even more then the pain of having everyone against him...Though it is not a new thought to him to be hated by all.

"Hmph" Sergey obviously irritated by Naruto's unwillingness to submit to his threat. He was just about to continue before Natsuki finally decided to cut into the conversation.

"Stop bickering like children you two. Naruto please explain to us how you got your meister gem, it is of high importance." Natsuki asked in a stern but more gentle then Sergey's voice.

"Fine, but there really isn't anything to tell you. It just happened to be within my hand along with 2 other gems; I have nothing else to tell you." Naruto said irritating Sergey even more.

"You've got to be kidding me! You expect me to believe that you oh so happened to just receive those gems? You know what? BULLSHIT!" Sergey said as he just left the door and before he slammed the door shut leaving; he mouthed a few words to Naruto. "I'll find out where the hell you got those."

"It seems as though I have angered him quite so." Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"You've made a bad enemy Naruto; that was the Prime Minister of Windbloom, he carries high power." Natsuki sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "However, only royalty should have a meister stone and they are limited in the world. The only way to receive it is either if you have stolen it, where it wouldn't work anyway, or you are truly royalty yourself."

"I don't know as I've repeated before, I can only tell you what I know and that is the fact the gem just randomly appeared in my hand. I have no clue how it got there alright!" Naruto getting frustrated by all of interrogation he was receiving over one silly little gem.

"Forgive me for saying so, but if I may request that you stay here at Garderobe. We have to find out just what that gem is as I have never seen the likes of it before. All we can figure is that it is one of the legendary meister gems." Natsuki sternly said.

"I have nothing to lose really; I don't have anywhere else to stay anyway." Naruto shrugged telling the truth.

"Alright then, we will in this case have to room you with one of the girls who are present within garderobe." Natsuki said. "And as I have already told Mashiro, you are not allowed to get into an intimate relationship with any of the girls."

"That would mean any Ero stuff boy." Shizuru said sensually…funny enough.

"May I know of why in this case?" Naruto asked.

"By many scientific tests that have been done, it has shown that the special enzyme which the male produces negates the activation of the nanobots which reside within each otome." Helene explained.

"And what is our special enzyme if I may ask." Naruto said obviously clueless about it.

"Oh you know…Sperm…" Shizuru said even more sensually…"But don't worry, if it gets to that point, I will only have to cut it off."

"Urk…"Naruto already imagined the pain he would go through if it had happened. "That's…alright…It won't happen."

"Of course it won't, now is there any girl which you want to room with?" Natsuki said.

"Well…I only really know Nina…" Naruto said blushed a little scratching his head.

"Then Nina it is, you will be rooming with her starting tomorrow. I was planning to moving Mashiro-hime with Nina and Arika moving Erusu, but it seems that instead I could just move Nina instead and move Mashiro inside." Natsuki said.

"I…understand…" Naruto blushed a deep red as he had never actually roomed with a girl before…heck, he never roomed with another person in general for the truth of it.

"Understand that while you are rooming here, you will also have to attend classes as well. Just ask Nina Wang for information about this, she is our No. 1 coral otome after all. Also remember to tell Mashiro-hime about it as well. Remember not to ever reveal Mashiro is a man as well." Natsuki said. "Also before I forget, try to make sure NO one finds out about the mysterious meister gem you contain in your hand. We don't know what will happen if it creates a contract with an otome."

"I see…alright then! Then may I say, thanks for the invitation to Garderobe Natsuki-chan." Naruto grinned as Shizuru smirked as his comment as well.

"It's PRINCIPLE Natsuki to you; now get out of the room!" Natsuki said as he kicked Naruto out and closed the doors.

"Hai, hai!" Naruto grinned as he starting walking down the halls only to see a huge crowd of girls seeming to surround someone. He instantly knew what was happening after listening for just one second too making him laugh a little to himself.

"MASHIRO-HIME!!! Be my Goshujin-sama!" Every single coral otome had said at once to Mashiro as he was being squeezed by their chests right in the middle.

"Hahahaha, looks like your quite popular Mashiro-"Hime"" Naruto laughed as the Otome spread apart seeing a man speaking to them and actually inside Garderobe in general.

"Naruto? Why are you still doing here, aren't only girls allowed in Garderobe?" Mashiro asked.

"Forgive me, but because of special circumstances I would have to say that I'm staying here for a good amount of time just like you." Naruto laughed a little softly as the girls took a slight step back in shock then there was a man right there going to stay in Garderobe along with them.

"You're…staying…here?" Mashiro said already influenced by his actions before knowing that he was pretty powerful.

"Yep, oh yes; I have to say who we are rooming with." Naruto seemingly added. "As it seems, your going to move in with Arika and Erusu."

"Mashiro-chan! It seems were going to be rooming together then!" Arika said happily as she stuck her tongue out slightly mocking all of the other otome, especially the trias who were otherwise known as the top pearl otome.

"Wait…but what about Nina-chan…" Erusu said a little worried as she slowly backed away from the man in front of her stuttering. "W-Will she still be rooming with us? You won't…ummm…Hurt her will you?"

Erusu took a step back in fear of Naruto as she fell on the ground making the entire coral otome think Naruto was a horrible man. There was nothing wrong with Erusu which made Naruto think she was truly the one for him. She was blond with pretty short hair which fell to her ears…the only thing which stuck out seriously were the size of her breasts. They were larger then large...they were…HUGE! The only word that could really describe the size was…F-cups!

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked wondering what was wrong with the girl who was shuddering on the floor. "I'm not sure why you're so scared, but if there's anything I can do to help, than just ask me. This is my first time ever staying here at Garderobe, so please treat me well. Ah…and I forgot to say that Nina was going to room with me and help me around here."

"I see, I will do my best." Nina said as she knelt down being courteous…but inside she was actually happy for some reason.

"NO!!!" Erusu said. "Why do you have to room with a male? Because…because…"

She was going to finish with I love you…but she knew that she shouldn't go against the words of the principle.

"Erusu…please come visit me sometime then…maybe then we can help you rid of your fear of men." Nina said a little sadly knowing that Erusu would have a tough time adjusting to the fact Naruto's presence would affect Erusu indirectly by his gender.

"Nina…maybe we should go to my room so I could adjust to what's happening when I get to my room." Naruto said.

"Maybe it would be for the best…Erusu, I'll see you later I guess. It's ok, it's not like I'm leaving forever, and I'm only going to another room." Nina said trying to comfort Erusu a little before walking Naruto to his room.

"This…is going to be a long night, want to get introduced to each other first of all? I already know you're a very pretty girl and all, but I believe it would be best if I knew more about you, and how this school works." Naruto said as Nina blushed about the comment of her being beautiful.

"I would like for you to forgive Erusu for acting that way in front of you…it's just that when she was young, she was what you would say…abused." Nina said a little sadly as Naruto looked a Nina finally understanding why Erusu had acted the way she had.

"I see…then I will just have to work in order to make her understand that not all men are evil." Naruto grinned a foxy-like grin as he looked at Nina. "I promise I'll help her get used to men."

"Thanks Naruto-kun…" Nina blushed a little after adding the words –kun for the first time to another man's name.

Author notes : There hasn't really been much action in the chapter, I know, but action is always a build up! Lol Anyway, also this is more paying attention to the views of Naruto, not Mashiro. But Mashiro is technically just as important as Naruto in the story, it's just that Naruto is more of the main point of view so if some things happen which may not be understood like how Mashiro charged out of the room and later on found by Naruto by a crowd of girls, something just happened causing Mashiro to cheer up and led up to that point. Just saying.

Because I like Nina ) I'm going to have the pairing be NaruxNina and have the other pairing like the manga just without Nina being ArikaxMashiroxErusu. Anyways, those are what the pairings are going to be if those who can't bear to read to guess to know XD.

And yes, I am in a way following the manga of Mai otome altering it by actions which Naruto is doing. But, I can't leave some parts which really have to happen anyway.

And…I couldn't really find any stopping point ehe, so I just kept writing on and on and on XD Lol, And now, finally, the story will diverge more from the manga and finally into it's own story!

And also…will Konoha people show up? Maybe later…but it's not like they'll really remember Naruto…

In conclusion, that is the end to my own self-questions to answer questions which may be.


	6. Chapter 6

Summery : From the power of the forbidden scroll, Naruto's body warped out of the history of Konoha, odd things are happening as Naruto stumbles upon another place where his ancestry may also have it's own status.. NarutoxMai Otome (Manga) Crossover.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Mai Otome (Manga)

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

**Hiya**Naruto's Ninjutsu because he's special like that

Short notice : I will just say that I will partly not be following things such as future learning's from the manga such as family members.

Chapter 5 : Does this happen every first day of school?

"Naruto-kun! Wake up already! We're going to be late for class!" Nina yelled out to Naruto who was still drooling on the bed he was lying on. "For such a person, I would not have expected you to be a heavy sleeper…"

Nina then started to move to Naruto's bed as she looked at him just sleeping…After a little bit moved her hand in order to nudge him a little, but due to his reflexes which was painfully instilled in him; he had slowly rolled to the siside dodging her nudge before using one of his arms to latch to that very arm. He then unconsciously grappled it swinging her right beside him on the bed before rolling on her.

"Naruto-kun! Please…get off of me!" Nina said trying to get his body off her as she was heavily blushing from such close contact.

"Mmmm…don't go around hitting me…" Naruto muttered in his sleep finally rolling off her before rolling onto the ground abruptly stopping his dreaming waking him up.

"Oh…good morning Nina-chan" Naruto said rubbing his head as he got up from the floor.

'…what was he talking about when he was sleeping?' Nina thought as she got up from his bed before getting his attention. "Were going to be late for class, hurry up and get dressed."

"Eh? It's not that late yet, it's still two hours before the first class starts" Naruto complained as he scratched his head. "More of less, how about telling me how you got on my bed eh?"

"…" Nina blushed as she looked to the side creating a chain reaction to Naruto's side. "We need to get to breakfast early or else there will be no food left for us."

"I see then." Naruto ready to get off the other subject as he so happened to take his clothes right in front of Nina to change. "Hmmm…I wonder what I have to wear at the moment.

He then took out a scroll which he had within one of his pockets that he so happened to bring with him before opening it up to show a pair of new clothing. They were not exactly bright orange, but more in the range of a blue vest covering a plain orange shirt along with blue pants to match. All this was done…while he was still in his underwear.

"…" Nina just stared at him as he mindlessly continued with the process of choosing what to wear before leaving for breakfast. 'He has to be doing this on purpose…no man is like that in front of a girl…he has to be mocking me! But…but…he looks so innocent though…'

"Ah, I'm done Nina-chan, shall we leave for breakfast then?" Naruto stood up now fully dressed…not saying that he was in the greatest of matching clothing though.

"Alright Naruto-kun, we should start heading off now." Nina said as she opened the door and walked alongside Naruto to the cafeteria.

"Nina-chan! Naruto-kun! Heey!" Arika waved over like her jumpy self to Naruto and Nina as she dragged along Mashiro with Erusu following besides them. "So how was your first night together…huuuuh?"

By the way Arika was talking, it was so very obvious that she was trying to tease Nina in all the ways she possibly could. Nina…being herself…did not play along.

"Arika, shall we head off to the cafeteria?" Nina asked before staring into Erusu's eyes as they looked strangely different then usual. "Erusu?"

"NARUTO! I CHALLENGE YOU TO BUTOU!" Erusu yelled out as she pointed her finger at him.

"EHHHHH?!" Arika yelled out as someone with androphobia like Erusu would not tend to go against guys…in battle or in real life…"Are you ok Erusu? That was kind of random"

"…" Naruto looked into her eyes trying to tell how determined she was. It was cloudy, a dark shade seeming as though…she was not herself at the moment, but who even knows him well enough that they would even want to hurt him? "I accept, date and time?"

"Today, an hour after breakfast." Erusu swiftly said before she walked away. "I won't let you get away with Nina-chan!"

"This is strange…Erusu is never the type to rush things to a butou match despite the fact she is Coral Otome no.3" Nina said aloud as she was thinking to herself. "Not to mention the fact of her androphobia as well."

"She didn't act differently when she was with us in the room." Mashiro said as he tried to justify just why she might have done so. "By her actions...especially when you left Nina-chan, I think that her jealousy might have taken control of her…or something."

"Maybe…" Nina said as Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; a butou match may just be what she needs to get her head back where she needs to be. Though…the lost of her androphobia would be nice if it were true." Naruto said.

"I don't know if such a fight is allowed though." Nina said as she started to explain more thoroughly to Naruto what butou was. "Butou is considered to be the ultimate fight between Otome. They are to enact "clean, proper, and loveliness" while they battle to be called an otome or become a meister. It's otherwise known as a beautiful battle…"

Nina looked at Naruto as he sweated and laughed weakly realizing why he probably was at a serious disadvantage.

"I…get it. I'm, not a girl so my moves aren't exactly what you can call lovely. As a ninja, I was never taught to fight cleanly or proper, as the way to fight is mainly to win. Also…I'm not exactly what anyone would call an otome." Naruto sighed as he just accepted an illegal butou. "Obviously this wouldn't be allowed I assume."

"Most likely, Erusu should know better that such a fight would not be possible." Nina sighed as they walked to breakfast.

"But…what if the Principal actually accepted the fight?" Mashiro asked. "That can't be put out of the picture you know."

"You know that wo" Nina started before being interrupted by the intercom.

"EVERYBODY COME WATCH IN ONE HOUR. THERE WILL BE A BUTOU MATCH BETWEEN CORAL NO.3 ERUSTIN HO AND NEW "MALE" STUDENT UZUMAKI NARUTO" Natsuki's voice splashed through every wall as all students heard the words loud and clear.

"As I was saying, if it were to happen, then I will pray that she has made the correct choice." Nina quickly adjusting her previous words.

"Hehe! I want to go and see this match for sure!" Arika grinned as she looked at Nina. "At butou, I rarely get to see Erusu go at it."

"So, is she good?" Naruto asked. "I mean no disregard, but I always go full strength for any opponent."

"She is Coral Otome No.3, if she lost her fear of men, she would surely have been a pearl otome before me." Nina explained. "As much as I am afraid to admit it, but that is near her only flaw that is easily seen."

"I see…well I guess we should eat up then so Naruto can recover his energy." Mashiro said as pointed to the breakfast bar.

"I agree what she said, can't really fight on an empty stomach you know." Naruto grinned as he looked at the food. "I haven't eaten something proper in such a long time…Damn…I should leave some for everyone else though."

"That would be advised, food has been pretty low as of late. Why aren't you worried about you butou match coming up Naruto-kun?" Nina asked as Arika looked at her grinning.

"You just called him Naruto-"KUN" didn't you hehe." Arika said.

"So? It does not matter how I address him as I am doing so respectfully." Nina said trying to maintain a calm personality.

"Nina always seems calm…but she's really not hehe." Arika then used one of her fingers as she slid it down Nina's back causing her to jerk forward.

"Arika…" Nina said threateningly.

"Now you two, let's get along ok?" Naruto grinned foxily. "Now, about your question Nina-chan, I do believe the right answer is, "This is only a sparring match meant to gauge each other's strength. To fight is to go all out without killing each other." As long as were not fighting to the death, it should not matter if we are fighting or not. Though…I'm not certain if it should really apply for me since I'm not going for meister like the rest of you."

"Naruto-kun…" Nina said before looking at the clock. "I do believe that you should be heading off the arena."

"That was a mood killer!" Arika whined as she wanted to see something happen between the two of them.

"We'll be watching from the sidelines, good luck to you Naruto!" Mashiro said waving to him before heading off.

"Naruto-kun…" Nina said before approaching him and putting her mouth near his ear. "I believe something is wrong with Erusu, while you two are fighting. I will investigate."

"Roger that" Naruto grinned as he pulled a fast one and gave her a kiss on the cheek before disappearing off.

"…" Nina just stood there as her face gradually became more red.

"Oooo, now that was interesting!" Arika poked Nina on the side teasing her. "Neh, Mashiro-chan, wasn't that interesting?"

"Yes." Mashiro said instinctively unknowing of the correct answer to really choose.

"Yes…" Nina said as well…just a little dazed off into her own world.

"Let's go get some good seats to watch from then!" Arika said as he grabbed both Mashiro and Nina by the arms dragging them to the arena to get some seats early.

At the Arena…

"For Mashiro-Hime's reception, a special Butou contest! Uzumaki Naruto vs Erstin Ho! The battle is about to begin." A girl named Irena woods said as she held the microphone close to her mouth.

"Ehhhhh?!? My reception? Where the heck did that come from?" Mashiro said unheard by anyone but those around her.

"Judgment shall be done by our founder Fumi-sama per usual." Irena said excited before adding another last second saying. "Ah, we have allowed the request of our newcomer male recipient as a request by the headmaster. Though it is not for an otome heart, we would like many to observe the unique beauty of the fight which will occur. Now, we go to Fumi-sama for the rules."

"Both combatants have 30 hp, if any are to reach 0 hp, it is considered their lost. As for the music, a composition by Claude Debussy , "Rondo, of Aphrodite." Now…BEGIN!" Fumi said as she started to compose the music being played by mini Fumi's.

With the headmaster's room…

"I am surprised you have arranged a butou…with a man nevertheless!" Miss Maria said in a way which sounded displeased. "I would have been more suspecting if the Butou combatant were to be Arika Yumerika."

"Well…Erstin chose her opponent so I have no reason to go against who she wishes to butou." Natsuki tried to explain. "Also, aren't you at least curious to what this mystery man can do?"

"No, not in particular. A man can never amount to the same strength as an otome, this battle will fall upon your hands." Miss Maria said as she gazed upon the battle as if disinterested.

"I do believe it will be interesting." Shizuru said before she neared her head towards Natsuki's, "Our time has been decreasing because of events like these hasn't it."

"S-stupid! T-that is ummm…yea…" Natsuki said blushing.

Back at the arena…

"Indeed, I guess we are to fight, good luck Erusu." Naruto said receiving no answer from her. "Well, since I don't believe you are going to charge at me, I guess I will have to start us off then,"

Naruto then charged forward before twisting his hand back to lunge forward. Erusu quickly dodged it as if she was following the music that was playing in the backround.

"I guess this is what would be referred to as beautiful attacking, never faced something like this before." Naruto said to himself. "Then again…I didn't really fight against too many people besides one extremely strong one…"

He sweat dropped to himself before he observed Erusu still absorbed into the music being played.

"I guess…that I will surely have to attack more to get used to this new style of attacking. It's so…fluid." Naruto said as he then got into a crouching position. "How will this way of attack go with an increase of speed…"

He then got into a familiar crouching position which Kyuubi had often used on him. He then slammed his foot into the ground creating a visible crater on the ground before thrusting forward at an unbelievable speed.

"Deux…Trois" Erusu said as if unaffected by the incredible thrust which Naruto had done. Exactly when Naruto was just about to hit her, her body had moved along with the punch before bending back performing a back kick counter slamming him onto the wall.

Headmaster's room again…

"0.5 points of damage! Naruto is…wait…WHAT?!?" Irena said as she looked at the score board. "By the strength of the counter which was dealt utilizing both Erstin's and Naruto's force, it seems to have only done a total of 0.5 damage! Unbelievable!"

"That…is…incredibly disturbing." Miss Maria said as she looked at the scoreboard and the damage which was dealt. "No human should be able to sustain that much punishment and only receive that much damage."

"It seems as though what was said is to be true." Natsuki smirked giving a smug little grin at Miss Maria.

"Fine…For once I'll say that you made a good decision in this battle, but I won't say anything about the man winning though." Miss Maria said.

"Heh, but I still created doubt, who knows now." Natsuki said.

"But Erustin's ability to predict her opponent's moves ahead of time fits perfectly with the music. Only such can become from an Otome's butou." Miss Maria said.

Back to the fight.

"Hmph, seems like that kick was well placed, congratulations." Naruto said as he brushed himself of the dust that landed on him. "I'm still not quite used to the music that's playing all around us, probably causing me a disadvantage by the way your fighting compared to my own."

"…" Erusu then held her stomach tight as if it were straining as her breasts started to glow brightly. Wings then shot out from behind her waist near as he then shot up to the air.

"What…could she be doing?" Naruto said wiping away some blood from his nosebleed…can't help manly instincts.

"What…Miryoku?" Natsuki said surprised from the background. "It's surprising to see a Coral Otome to use that."

"Some super flashy move…I suppose that's some sort of attack which only they have." Naruto said as he looked at her from above looking at her breasts shake. "…I really shouldn't be looking there…but I just have a feeling that her ability relies on that."

"SUPER BUST IMPACT!" Erusu…well, more like a random screen which was showing the battle had said as from her breasts, a shockwave had been created from all of its shaking.

"Holy crap…I'm not sure if I should be having this nosebleed or what." Naruto said just looking at the shockwave…more looking at her breasts though. "I'm becoming such a pervert…damn. I guess I really should protect against this blow, it might deal a little more damage then just a kick."

At the stadium watching…

"Erstin…can use Miryoku? Were only Coral Otome…it shouldn't be possible for us to do so." Nina said as she watched closely. "Naruto-kun…no…I don't know him long enough, I cannot worry without knowing what he is truly capable of."

"This is Naruto were talking about! He survived that huge slave's attack without a scratch, I know he won't die from just this!" Arika said.

"Isn't Naruto a…ummm…ninja?" Mashiro said getting both of their attention. "Yes…so I was wondering, shouldn't he like have…Ninjustsu or something?"

"That's true…we've never seen him do anything other then the fact he has amazing speed and resistance." Nina said having more hope. "But Miryoku is one of the ultimate abilities an otome has."

"I think Naruto will win!" Mashiro said. "He had saved me before, and for that reason I believe in him."

"Erusu is doing pretty good though; I kind of envy her for getting to fight a strong opponent." Arika whined a little.

"So you'd rather face him instead?" Nina asked.

"Well…I don't know." Arika said. "Baa-chan always said it wasn't always the best ideas to pick up fights you don't need."

"She's probably right too." Nina agreed with Arika.

Back to the fight…

He then looked at the incoming shockwave as he stretched his arms back a bit.

"I guess…I should have asked Kyuubi for some defense." Naruto sweat dropped as flames started to build around him. "Then again…She would just pound me for saying that and make some random excuse like how a good offense is a good defense. Meh…here I go…errrr…Katon….or was it Kitsune…meh…thingy…**Ningen no Tama**"

Fire then started to emanate from around his body as it started to swirl and surround him. The flames that were surrounding him then started to turn blue as the oxygen around him were being pushed away from the exotic flames which he was emanating from his body. It then started to form into the ball as the incoming shockwave was just about to hit him so the fire was barely seen by everyone else.

He then felt full force of the shockwave which was caused by her breasts as it clashed against the blue fire which was acting sort of like a barrier. He then started to crouch down to the ground as if he was feeling the pressure.

"Not bad…though my flame seems to be strong enough to contain it." Naruto said as the shockwave was moving around the flame as if it was melting on contact. "Now…it's my turn."

He then shot through the middle slicing the waves which were heading at him charging at Erusu. As soon as he reached near her eyes, he finally understood what was going on with her besides the fact she was acting abnormal. But being within a butou at the moment, he had not stopped striking through her.

"30 points of damage, Erstin Ho, Heartbreak! The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." Fumi said as her hand shifted to her right side where his name stood with the life points of 29.5.

"What…happened?" Erusu said as her eye's slowly opened only to see Naruto carrying her.

"You fought, you lost, but in the end…you gained good experience. "Naruto replied as she squirmed unable to get free of him. "Let me give you a hint of advice, not all men are evil creatures; there are always those who will be willing to risk their lives for you. It may not be me who you may warm up to, but always may be another. Now fall back asleep."

Naruto said as Erusu heard his words before continuing to squirm around trying to get loose from his grips almost causing him to drop her. He then hit a pressure point on her back as it caused her to lose conscience.

"Well…I couldn't exactly find out what had happened to compel her into this fight…but I'll find out soon enough I believe…" Naruto said as he was being watched from a high angle by a man in black robes. Surprisingly, he had never noticed throughout the whole fight as the man faded away.

Up at the Headmaster's room…

"I didn't think a random boy would be able to beat one of our best Coral Otome did you?" Helene said.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Shizuru smiled happily as she looked at the fight which occurred. "I wouldn't mind having a go against him either."

"Did…the head of this education foresee this turn of events?" Miss Maria said reluctantly.

"O-of…Of course!" Natsuki faked a grin as she looked to the side with sweat drops falling down her head.

"I'll admit for once…that your foresight of creating this match was astonishing only this time. I still won't admit that a man was able to go against a slave though." Miss Maria said still in denial.

"I don't believe that coral robes were created to sustain the strength of Miryoku..." Helene said out of the blue.

"Oh my..." Shizuru said. "I wonder just what may be happening right now then..."

And at those very words, as the girls were taking care of Erusu at the Garderobe hospital, a bright light surrounded the area...more like around Erusu's body. When the glow was gone...let's just say even though surrounded by girls, a stream of blood was found all around Erusu.

Author notes: So…Bet no one saw a battle between the two of them coming! Well…maybe you did, but that's not the point anyway! Lol, I suppose that the best part is that Naruto actually used a move that WASN'T a n00b jutsu like Kawamiri hahaha.

Anyway, out of the fact some people may not know why Mashiro must dress like a girl, here it is. In the very beginning, Princess Mashiro died killing herself for some weird reason which was hidden to public. Then later on in the future, they needed to find a replacement, for some odd reason at that specific time. The person who was scouted with the male "mashiro" who was found by Sergey to take the place of Mashiro-hime. So basically he is posing as the princess Mashiro-hime who died as a cover-up. And thus, he must dress as a girl.

And...like any other author, i will, of course try to make sure the plot stays interesting the whole way through...then again some of the supposed special moves of theirs are quite funny...well...more like how they are used really.


End file.
